Lost Puzzle Pieces
by AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor
Summary: Sequel to 'What A Rumble Can Do'. The gang just found out that Pony lost his memory. Now,  it's up to the gang to find the lost puzzle pieces of Ponys mind. But the problem is, how to.
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel to "What A Rumble Can Do". Sorry it took so long, but here it is! I don't know how long this will be, but it will be longer than 5 chapters (hopefully). I'll keep this short and sweet, and end with the disclaimer then off to the chapter. :) Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Outsiders', no matter how much I wish.**

1. Greeting for the second time & awkward silences

"So, my names Ponyboy?" I asked both my 'brothers'. I was really hoping my name wasn't Ponyboy. It seemed strange and weird, and I really didn't want my name to be it..but if I was given that name I guess I'll live with it, no matter how much I wish I didn't.

"Yes," my brother said, "Ponyboy Micheal Curtis."

I was about to say something, but the doctor walked in and needed my older brother. He got up, stating he would be back and walked out of the room, leaving me with my other brother. He barely has said a word this whole time, and only stared at the ground. He finally looked up at me with a sad look.

"So," he finally talked. "You don't remember any of us?"

I was getting tired of that question. "No, I don't." He sighed and looked away, then looked at me again.

"Well, I guess I might as well introduce myself," he muttered. "I'm Sodapop Curtis. I'm your older brother." He put on a smile, but it looked like he was forcing it. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

With nothing to say from either of us, we just sat there in an awkward silence. I wanted to try to talk to him, but I couldn't think of anything. The expression on his face looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

Luckily my brother came walking in, ending the awkward silence. He smiled, but it wasn't a happy, warming smile. It was forced, just like Sodapops. He sat down next to Soda and starting whispering to each other. Soda sighed and stood up.

"I'll give you guys time to talk," he muttered and walked out of the room. The other brother sighed. "So,"

I bit my lip. "So,"

We didn't say anything more and entered into an awkward silence. I didn't really want to talk, but I didn't want to be in this awkward silence. "Introduce yourself."

"My name is Darrel Curtis, your older brother." Darrel? Whoa, fancy. "But the gang usually just calls me Darry or Dar." The gang? Theres more people?

"Who's the gang?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just a few friends of ours. They're Steve and Keith, but we call him Two-Bit." Oh, so it's just a small gang.

"That it?" I ask. I wanted to make sure there wasn't anymore, just in case.

He gulped and looked away. "Well, there were two more apart of the group, but,"-he took a deep breath-"they died."

I didn't really know what to say. "Oh." He nodded and looked back at me.

"Get some rest, we'll talk later," he said, and ruffled my hair. I nodded and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Com'on, I wanna see the kid!" A voice yelled close by.

"Why did you drag me here?" Another voice grumbled.

"Guys, shut up! Ponys asleep!" Another voice growled, shutting the other voices up. I wasn't asleep anymore, but I had my eyes close, pretending. I recognized one voice as my brother's, Sodapop, I think. I wonder why his name is funny like mine. Our parents must have been drunk, or somethin'..

"Soda, I don't want to see the kid. He's alive and breathing, ain't he? Why do I gotta be here?" one of the voices grumbled again.

"Soda, com'on, just wake the kid up!" I heard a few whispered voices, then the same voice again. "Fine! I'll wake him up. PONYBOY!"

I guess if I want them to stop talking, I better 'wake up'. I groaned and opened my eyes, trying to act like I just woke up. There were three people in my room, and I only recognized my brother. The other two, I had no idea. One had a goofy grin and the other had a annoyed look. I wonder if these are the two others in our so called 'gang'. I was kinda hoping they weren't..

"Ponyboy Curtis! Your finally awake!" the one with the goofy grin yelled happily.

"Uh yeah," I muttered. "Who are you two?" Then the grin disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what. I'm officially moved into my new house! isn't that grand? Now I'm going to update this story, because I need to.

Disclaimer: I dont own The Outsiders

XxX

"What?" Two-Bit asked, confused. He looked at Soda then me, then back at Pony.

"I don't know-" I butted into the conversation. "Uh, Two-Bit? Can I talk to you out in the hallway?"

He nodded, and I led the way, feeling Pony's eyes on me. Before I exited the room, I caught a glimpse of him. He looked confused; scared. He looked like he didn't want to be there, and I wouldn't blame him. After all he went through, I bet I would feel the same. He's gone through so much.

I broke from my thoughts fast enough to stop myself from running into a wall. I turned to face Two-Bit, who had his eyes on the room we just left.

"Two-Bit," I said, interrupting him, "Look at me."

He looked at me slowly, taking his eyes off the room. There was no longer joy in his eyes, but instead they were serious.

"What happened in there? Why did he say that?"

I took a deep breath. "Pony lost his memory."

Two-Bits eyes went wide, and he rubbed them. "Come again?"

I sighed and stared at the floor. I hated saying this already, and it hasn't even been a week. "He doesn't remember us. Nothing."

XxX

From that moment, Two-Bits been acting different. He barely says a word. He just stands there, acting lifeless.

XxX

"Does this hurt?" the doctor asked, and poked around Ponys stomach. He winced and nodded. The doctor grabbed his clip board and wrote something down, then stood up and looked at me.

"The only thing that concerns me is the pain around his stomach. I'm going to put him on a medicine. Other than that, he's okay to go. He's going to need to have checkups, so we'll set that up. alright?"

I nodded, taking everything he said in. I was happy Pony would come home, but how will he act?

How will everyone else react?

XxX

"Ready to go Pone?" I asked. Saying his name felt weird every time I said it.

He nodded. I helped him get off the bed and onto the wheel chair. He looked around the room, then nodded. "Okay."

Soda was out in the truck waiting. Two-Bit and Steve left last night, saying they would come over tonight.

XxX

"Hey Pone, you hungry?" Soda asked from the kitchen. Pony shook his head no, still getting used to the house. He hasn't said a word since we got home. He sometimes walks around, but he stops after a few minutes because of his ankle.

XxX

I was confused. I didn't like it here. Was this supposed to be home? It didn't feel like it.

The 'gang' kept on trying to talk to me, or get me to talk. I never really said anything, so they gave up after awhile. I was glad; I didn't want to talk to them, there was nothing to say. I would sometimes catch one of their eyes on me, there faces saying they wanted to talk, but didn't. I was confused by all of this.

While everyone was eating, I continued to look around. I wasn't hungry, and I didn't feel like being near them. It's not that I don't like them, it's just that I don't feel comfortable around them. They feel like strangers; not family like they say they are.

I saw a few newspapers on a table, and I suddenly wanted to back away. I didn't know why, but I did. I picked one of them up and started reading. I suddenly froze, both reading and my whole body. In big letter were '3 HEROS SAVE KIDS FROM CHURCH FIRE'. Under it was three picture of boys. One was named Ponyboy Curits.

My name.

I read the other two. They were Johnathon Cade, and Dallas Winston.

My eyes went wide and I dropped the paper.

Johnny and Dally.

XxX

I hope that was good...I know I haven't updated in awhile..it's just because of writers block. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

A/N: hope you all still have an interest in this, sorry it was so long.

xXx

_My name._

_I read the other two. They were Johnathon Cade, and Dallas Winston._

_My eyes went wide and I dropped the paper._

_Johnny and Dally._

I stumbled backwards, stunned at what I just encountered. I knocked over something and a loud _crash_ echoed through the house. I stood there. I couldn't move; it was like I was frozen. I didn't know what to do.

I remember their faces. Johnny and Dally. But I don't understand how.

Suddenly I heard footsteps around me and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Pony? What happened?" Someone asked. I didn't bother to look at them to figure out who they were. I heard a few curse words behind me, and heard someone say, "Take him out of here." Someone gently pushed me away from the scene and I forced myself to move.

From behind me I heard, "Dammit, I knew I should have thrown this away."

XxX

I knew from the minute Pony set foot in the house, nothing would be the same. Though he is my brother, I just can't take it that he lost his memory of everything. He wouldn't remember any of our memories from the house.

I ripped up the paper and threw it on the pile of broken glass. I went to get a broom and caught a glance at Pony. He was sitting on the couch, seeming distant from the world. I wanted to say something to distract him from what happened, but I didn't know what to say.

I grab a broom and go back to clean up the mess. I moved the glass and paper into the trash, and put the broom back. I looked at Pony and knew I needed to talk to him.

I sat down next to him. "You alright?"

He didn't look at me, or made a single move.

"Hey," I softly started,"You don't need to be freaked out. Accidents happen. You don't need to worry about it, alright?"

He blinked a few times and looked at me, with a scared expression.

Finally, he spoke. "I remember them, Johnny and Dally."

XxX

The Curtis house didn't seem the same when you were inside. Usually you're greeted with laughing and wrestling, but that's long gone. Now replacing it is silence. I hate it. I'm not the kind for silence. I need noise.

When I walked in, I knew I came in on the wrong time. Both Pony and Darry were on the couch, talking. I let the door slam behind me and Darry looked up at me, then looked back at Pony and I heard him say, "We'll talk later." Pony left the room right after.

"Hey, Two-Bit," Darry says. I nod my hello, already wanting to leave.

"Everything okay with the, uh..kid?" I ask, feeling weird saying that. Pony wasn't who he used to be.

"Yeah, just had an incident earlier," He muttered and walked into the kitchen. I followed and saw Soda at the kitchen table, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Hey Soda," I said, interrupting the silence.

He looked up at me, "Hey, man."

"You OK?"

He took awhile to answer, and I felt stupid about asking. When he didn't answer, I changed the subject.

I coughed. "Is uh, Steve comin' over?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, I ain't sure."

An awkward silence flooded in and I immediately decided to leave.

"I got to do some errands, I'll stop by later," I lied, and turned for the door and quickly left.

"Dear Lord," I muttered under my breath, and got into my car.

XxX

I ran my finger over the wall, learning the pattern. I stared at the wall, but broke my gaze when there was a knock at the door.

"Pone, can I come in?" Someone asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure," I muttered. When the door entered, I saw Sodapop, or I think that's his name. He shut the door and sat down. "Can we talk?"

I nodded and looked at him. He was quiet for awhile, and I only stared at him, waiting for him to say something. I hope he doesn't say anything about what happened earlier.

"So you remember Johnny and Dal?" Damn.

I nod, and look away, hoping he wouldn't stay anymore.

"Look," he cleared his throat. "I know you don't want to be here right now, but you're stuck with us. I know it's weird, but you are my little brother. You may think it's crazy, but it's true. I wish you could remember me, but some things can't come true. But I'm going to try my damn hardest for you to remember your life, but I need your help too."

I looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"You can't give up on us. You need to try."

I pause, but sigh. "Okay."

He smiled, and stood up. "Dinner's ready."

I nodded and followed him, but stopped abruptly. I looked at Soda.

Is he really my brother?

Xxx


End file.
